It's Just The Two Of Us
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Sebastian and Joseph have to share a bed in a Motel room after they have solved a case. Will long-buried feelings show up?. You will have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Sebastion x Joseph: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. The idea for this two chapter Fic just came to me. I hope that y'all will enjoy and love reading it. Sebastian/Joseph is one of my favorite parings/ships form The Evil Within fandom. This is my first FanFic for The Evil Within fandom. This is also my first slash/male x male FanFic that I have written in a very long time. Like a few months. This is slash/male x male FanFiction. It is rated M for explicit sexual content and swearing. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** The Evil Within.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Sebastian. Joseph.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Sebastian x Joseph.

xxxxxx

 **Rating:** M.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Post-games. Slightly AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Sebastian and Joseph have to share a bed in a Motel room after they have solved a case. Will long-buried feelings show up?. You will have to read it to find out.

xxxxxx

Sebastian and Joseph walk into the Motel room that they are renting for the next couple of nights and they are both completely exhausted from their last case. Both men look around the Motel room. It's one of the nicest Motel rooms that the two detectives have ever rented since they have started to investigate the really weird cases that would eventually land on their desks at their police department in Krimson City. The two detectives are currently two states over for a weird case and they had actually just finished their case and they are headed back home to Krimson City. Both men look over to the bed and that's when they had noticed that there's only one bed and then both Sebastian and Joseph blush. Sebastian and Joseph have crushes on one another, neither of them knows that at the moment. Sebastian looks over to the bed after he locks and closes the door behind them. He walks over to the bed and he places his bag on the floor by the door. And Joseph does the same. Sebastian then walks the bathroom and he opens the door, and he flips the light switch on, producing a soft light that lets Sebastian see the bathroom clearly for the first time since the two men had entered the Motel room just several long moments ago. He walks farther into the room and he closes the bathroom door behind him and he locks it. He walks over to the mirror that is over the sink, and he shakes his head slightly. He then quickly undresses and he gets into the shower. He turns on the water and he fiddles with the shower knobs until it's the correct temperature. Sebastian then steps into the spray of water and he lets out a sigh of relief at the warm washing over his tired muscle.

After a moment, he leans down and he picks up the shampoo bottle that the Motel leaves for the people who stay there. He opens it and he pours some into his hands and he rubs it into his hair. He then uses the Motel body wash and he lathers himself. A few minutes he gets back under the water and he rinses the soap off of his body. He gets out of the shower and he grabs his towel and he quickly dries himself off. Once he's dried off, he gets dressed in clean clothes, which consists of a pair of boxer briefs, socks, blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He walks over to the bathroom door and he unlocks it. He opens it and then he walks out of the bathroom and back over to his side of the bed. He sits down on the bed and he turns to face Joseph and he smiles slightly and Joesph returns it with one of his own.

"Hey, Joesph. I'm done with the shower so if you want to go shower, you can if you want to"., Sebastian tells him and Joseph nods his head slightly in return to what Sebastian had just said to him.

"Okay. Is there enough hot water left?"., Joseph asks him while he gets up and off of the bed and he starts to gather some clean clothes from his bag. He makes his way over to the shower.

"Yep. There should be"., Sebastian replies and he nods his head towards Joesph in answer to his question. Joesph nods his head in reply to Sebastian and then he opens the bathroom door. He steps inside and he closes and locks the door behind him. And a few minutes later Sebastion hears the shower running. Sebastian grabs the remote and he lays back down on his side of the bed while waiting for Joseph to get out of the shower so that they can order take-out. About twelve minutes later, Joseph comes out of the bathroom dressed in some of his clean clothes which consists of a t-shirt and jeans. He walks over to the counter where the phone is and he finds some take-out menus. After he and Sebastian talk about it, they decide on Chinese food. And after they place their order over the phone, both Sebastian and Joseph return back to the bed to watch some TV while they wait for their food to be delivered to their Motel room.

Joesph looks over to Sebastian and he blushes slightly when Sebastian gives him a small smile. He has had a crush on the slightly older detective since they had all of those years ago, way before the events that had taken place at both Beacon Hospital and Union. Both men turn their attention fully back to the TV. **'I'm going to tell him how I feel. He knows that I'm gay and I know that he's pansexual. I came out to him as a gay man about a year after I became his partner. He came out to me as a pansexual man just a few days later. I came out to our friends about a month later and he came out a week later. Everyone was pretty accepting. It was amazing'.,** Joseph thinks to himself as he remembers him and Sebastian coming out to each other and their friends.

Sebastian looks at Joesph out of the corner of his right eye and his face reddens slightly in a light blush. He turns back to watch the TV. **'I have such a huge crush on Joesph and I have since we had first met, all of those years ago when we had first become partners. I'm going to tell him how I really feel tonight'.,** Sebastian thinks to himself as both he and Joseph wait for their food. And an about an hour and a half later, they both hear knocking on their Motel room door.

Sebastian gets up and off of the bed and he grabs his wallet. He walks over to the door and he pulls it open. It's a delivery from the Chinese food restaurant. He pays him in cash and he takes the food. The delivery mans leaves and Sebastian closes and locks the door and he walks over to the small kitchen table. Joseph gets up and off the bed and he joins Sebastian at the small kitchen table and they separate their food. Once they have their food ready, Sebastian gets two bottles of soda from his bag and when he gets back to the table and he hands one to Joesph. Sebastian and Joseph then start eating their food. They talk as they continue to eat their dinner. An hour later and they are both finished eating their dinner, they clean up the mess and then both head back to the bed, both of them sitting down on their sides of the bed. Sebastian looks over to Joseph once more.

"Well I'm beat, Joseph. I'm going to sleep. We have a busy few days ahead of us, so we both need plenty of rest"., Sebastian tells him and Joseph smiles in reply. Sebastian is the most tired that he has been years, but at least they aren't fighting evil creatures or crazy serial killers. Both Beacon and Union were crazy enough as it was, neither one of them need a fucking repeat of those crazy ass events. He's just glad that he doesn't wake up screaming from having nightmares about his involvement in those literal hellholes. He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts and he settles himself into the bed.

"Yeah, you're right. And I'm tired as hell"., Joseph tells him and Sebastian nods his head in reply. Joseph can't help but think back to what would have happened if Kidman hadn't shot him back at Beacon. She had actually ended up saving his life because if she hadn't shot him, he would have been killed by one of MOBIUS's people. Both he and Sebastian had forgiven Kidman, but only after she had helped Sebastian save his daughter, Lilly. Joseph was in hiding until MOBIUS was destroyed by Kidman and Sebastian's late and ex-wife Myra's people. But that was five years ago and Lilly is currently in high school. He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts and he settles himself into the bed. And within just a few minutes, they fall asleep, and both men are dreaming of each other.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. I was originally going to publish this Fic as a One-Shot, but I have decided to split it into two chapters. I will start writing chapter two of this FanFic tomorrow. I'll get back to writing my Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia FanFic soon. I'll have chapter four of Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia either tomorrow or the day after that. I'll have the second chapter of this Fic out sometime tomorrow. I promise that the second and final chapter will be longer than this first chapter and it have both plenty of smut and plot. I did add an OC character for the second and final chapter. If I have had made mistakes in this chapter, please let me in a review and I'll gladly fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I have edited this first chapter somewhat from the original version. If I have had made mistakes in this chapter, please let me in a review and I'll gladly fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Sebastian x Joseph: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back to the second and final chapter of It's Just The Two Of Us. There are some Supernatural easter eggs in this final chapter, that I have decided to drop in. I love Supernatural. That's why I had added some SPN easter eggs. And I hope that there are other SPN Fans that are reading this as well. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Yeah, you're right. And I'm tired as hell"., Joseph tells him and Sebastion nods his head in reply. Joseph can't help but think back to what would have happened if Kidman hadn't shot him back at Beacon. She had actually ended up saving his life because if she hadn't shot him, he would have been killed by one of MOBIUS's people. Both he and Sebastion had forgiven Kidman, but only after she had helped Sebastion save his daughter, Lilly. Joseph was in hiding until MOBIUS was destroyed by Kidman and Sebastion's late and ex-wife Myra's people. But that was five years ago and Lilly is currently in high school. He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts and he settles himself into the bed. Sebastion and Joseph get into the bed and under the covers on their sides of the bed and within just a few minutes, they fall asleep, and both men are dreaming of each other.

xxxxxx

Sebastian grunts as he wakes up several hours later to the sunlight streaming through the Motel room windows hitting his face and he places his right arm over his face to keep the sunlight out of his eyes. He rolls over onto his other side to see a smirking Joesph standing near the bed. He lets out another grunt of discomfort as he sits up. He reaches over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and he grabs his cell phone. He turns the screen on and he checks the time. The clock on the cell phone says that it is eight in the morning. Joseph groans softly as he places his cell phone back on the nightstand. **'I'm getting way too damn old for this shit'.,** He thinks to himself as he slowly gets up and off of the bed to get ready for the day. He turns to face Joseph and he smirks at him. And Joseph can't help but get lost in his eyes. He blushes slightly and he turns away. Sebastian chuckles softly as he gets some clean clothes before he takes his shower for the day.

"Joseph, why in the hell did you open the damn curtains?"., He asks Joseph and it's Joseph's turn to chuckle softly and he starts to make his way to the Motel room door and then he turns his head slightly to reply to Sebastian. Joseph is already dressed in his usual white dress shirt, red tie, black vest, black pants and black dress shoes. He's also wearing his black gloves, but now they are fingerless.

"It was the only way to wake you up, Seb. I was tired of your snoring, so I opened the curtains"., Joseph replies to him and Sebastian's face reddens slightly and Joseph chuckles softly as leaves their Motel room. "I'm going to get us some coffee and breakfast"., Joseph tells him and Sebastian nods his head in reply.

"I don't snore!"., Sebastian yells at Joseph's back and Sebastian hears Joseph laugh as he leaves to go get their coffee and breakfast. Sebastian wastes no time in heading to the bathroom to shower with his clean clothes. And by the time Joseph comes back to the room about thirty minutes later, Sebastian is already out of the bathroom showered and dressed in his usual white dress shirt, red tie, brown vest, brown dress pants and brown dress shoes. Joseph closes and locks the door behind him and Sebastian turns around to see that Joseph has returned with their coffee and breakfast. **'Damn, that diner was busy as hell this morning, it was my first time going there and I sure as hell don't want to go back. Ever'.,** He thinks to himself. Joseph walks over to the small kitchen table and he places their breakfast and coffee on top of the table. Sebastian walks over and he sits down in the same chair that he had sat in the day before. Joseph then reached both of his hands into the bag and he started to pull their food out which consists of a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich and hashbrowns for the two men. And two black coffee's for them as well.

Once they have their food Joseph sits down in the only other chair and both men start to eat their breakfast. And throughout their meal both Sebastian and Joseph steal glances at each other while they think that the other isn't looking. They continue to eat for a while longer and they talk about different topics. The two men finish eating not too long later and they put what's left in the Motel room fridge and afterward they leave the Motel to go buy a newspaper to see if there are any deaths that might coincide with some of their on-going cases back in Krimson City.

It was several hours later and pretty late into the evening when Joseph and Sebastian stumble back into their Motel room, both slightly drunk. How did they end up drunk?. Well, it was after they had bought a USA newspaper to check for any strange deaths or pretty much anything weird or strange. They only found a couple of things. A few people that went camping in a town called Black Rock were apparently eaten by a cannibalistic creature and there were several people killed with their hearts ripped out of their chests in, San Francisco, California, but those weird cases were already solved by some people who know about the things that go bump in the night. Ever since Beacon and Union had happened, a lot of weird shit has started happening. They had managed to find a nice run of the mill bar called Merlotte's. Joseph barely manages to lock and close the door behind them both without tripping, he's not all that drunk, he's tired as hell. As is Sebastian. They had ordered some water and coffee to sober up so that they could drive back to the Motel and that's just exactly what they did. Sebastian had driven them back while Joseph nursed a very slight headache. But they were both back in their Motel room slightly soberer now than either one of them was earlier in the night.

Sebastian who is closer to the bed than Joseph is and he sits down on the bed and he pats the spot next to him, gesturing for Joseph to sit down on the bed next to him and Joseph does just exactly that and he blushes slightly when realizes how close that they are sitting next to one another with both their knees and shoulders slightly touching. Sebastian shifts closer to Joseph and he feels like his heart is about to burst right out of his chest with how hard and fast that it's beating. **'It's now or never Sebastian, tell him'.,** Sebastian thinks to himself as he turns slightly to face Joseph.

"Joseph there's something that I want to tell you. It's something that I should have told you years ago. I love you, Joseph. And I have been in love with you for a long time now"., Sebastian tells Joseph and he blushes hard when Joseph gives him a rather soft smile.

"I love you too, Sebastian. I had fallen in love with you just only a few months after we had first met"., Joseph tells him and Sebastian gives him a soft smile and it's Joseph's turn to blush tomato red this time around. Sebastian reaches his right hand out and he gently cups Joseph's cheek in his palm. He leans forward and so does Joseph. Both of their eyes close as their lips draw closer to each other. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss that slowly gets more passionate as time goes on. And several long amazing minutes later, they pull away breathing a little heavy now. They gaze into each other's eyes and neither one has to utter a single word to what the other is thinking. Joseph nods and Sebastian gently pushes him back on the bed and Joseph keeps moving up the bed until he's right at the headboard. Sebastian crawls up the bed and he lays himself on top of Joseph and they both moan softly when their clothed cocks rub against each other slightly through their clothes. Sebastian cups Joseph's face in his hands once more and he leans down towards his lips and he captures his lips with his own in a searing passion. He flicks his tongue across Joseph's bottom lip.

Joseph parts his lips as he moans and in response, Sebastian slips his tongue past his lips and into his mouth in search of his tongue. And he quickly found Joseph's tongue and he glided his along Joseph's. They both moan sharply into each other's mouth and they make out heatedly for a while and the whole time, they explore each other's muscled and hard bodies through their layers of clothes. Joseph and Sebastian break apart from their heated kiss a few minutes later and they gaze into one another's eyes. And neither man can control their love and lust for each other any longer.

"Sebastian, we need to get out of these hot clothes"., Joseph gasps out to him and Sebastian smirks down at him. He moves to where he's laying on the side to Joseph rather than on top of him. And both men then quickly strip out of their clothes. Within several minutes, they are both completely naked. Sebastian and Joseph eye each other's naked bodies and there's now an unmistakable passion for the other in their eyes. As Sebastian moves to lay on top of him again, Joseph gently places his left hand on his chest stopping him and Sebastian gives him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?. Did I do something wrong?., Sebastian asks him and he shakes his head no. Sebastian lets out a sigh of relief. **'I thought that I had done something to hurt him. I'm glad that's not the case'.,** Sebastian thinks to himself. "Okay. What is it then?., He asks Joseph and the slightly younger detective blushes again.

"I just remembered something. We need condoms. And lube. It's been so long since I have had sex"., Joesph explains and Sebastian nods his head in agreement. **'I just hope that I hadn't ruined the mood'.,** Joseph thinks to himself as Sebastian pulls away from Joseph. Sebastian smiles softly and Joseph returns it.

''Well let's go get lube and condoms then. I saw a Rite Aide that's not too far from here actually. I noticed it while we were driving when we had first got here. They should have both condoms and lube"., Sebastian explains to Joseph and then both men quickly get redressed. They hurry out of the Motel room and into Sebastian's put their seat belts on first. He puts the key into the ignition and he turns the key, and the engine roars to life. He pulls out of the parking lot and he drives them to the local Rite Aide. They arrive at the Rite Aide about five minutes later and he pulls into an empty parking space. Once they are parked, Sebastian turns the key and he pulls it out of the ignition, turning off the engine. Both he and Joseph undo their seat belts. They open the car doors and they both get out of the car. Joseph and Sebastian walk to the front door, Sebastian opens the door and he enters first followed by Joseph. Sebastian scans his eyes across the pharmacy and he sees that there are only a couple other customers besides them at the late hour. Sebastian looks over to Joseph. And he smiles softly. Joseph does the same.

"I'll go look for some food and soda and you can go look for the condoms and lube"., Sebastian says to him and Joseph nods his head in reply. Both men then split up to go find what they are looking for, Sebastian for food and soda, Joseph for condoms and lube. Sebastian wastes no time in heading to the food aisles. And Joseph makes his way to where the condoms and lube should be. When he got to the aisle, he scans it over with his eyes. It takes him several minutes, but he finally finds the condoms and lube. He looks over quite a few before he picks up two boxes of condoms and two bottles of lube. He leaves the aisle and he notices Sebastian who has a basket full of both food and soda. He waves to him and Sebastian smiles and he waves back at him. They meet back up and they share a short kiss before they make their way to the cash register to buy their items. When they get to the cash register, they place their items down on the counter and the cashier starts to scan them. Not too long later, Sebastian and Joseph walk out of the Rite Aide with their food, soda, condoms, and lube. They place their things in the trunk of the car and then they get back into the car and they put their seatbelts on once more. Sebastian slides the key into the ignition and he turns the key, and the engine turns on.

He pulls out of the parking space and out of the parking lot. About five minutes later, they return to the Motel and he pulls into the parking lot. He parks his car in the same parking space that he had it parked in earlier. Sebastian turns the key, turning off the engine in the process. He pulls the key out and then he undoes his seatbelt and Joseph does the same. They both get out of the car and they close and lock the car doors behind them. Both men head to the trunk and they open it. They then reach inside and they pull what they had just bought out of the trunk. Joseph and Sebastian walk to their Motel room door and Sebastian unlocks it. He opens it and he steps inside, followed shortly by Joseph. Joesph walks over to the bed and he starts to get undressed while Sebastian goes to the small kitchen to place their food and soda inside of the fridge. Afterwards, Sebastian walks back to the bed where Joseph is laying on, fully naked and he gets undressed as well. And now that they are fully naked once more, he joins Joseph in the bed. He settles himself on top of Joseph and he kisses him sweetly before the kiss gets more intense. Sebastian pulls away from his lips only to kiss his way from there to his jaw, where he leaves little love bites, which causes Joseph to moan out his name.

And from there he kisses his way down his body until he gets between Joseph's lege where he gently grasps his now rather hard cock. He begins to slowly stroke his hand up and down, drawing soft moans of his name from Joseph's lips. He does this for a couple more minutes before he leans down and he starts to lick the head of his cock. Joesph raises his hips and he starts to buck his hips up slightly into Sebastian's hand and mouth. Sebastian places his left hand down on Joseph's leg to push his hips back down and Joseph stops bucking his hips. Sebastian stops licking his cock head, only to lean down farther and take the entirety of his cock head into his mouth. Joseph's eyes widen and he gasps Sebastian's name loudly at how absolutely amazing his mouth feels on his cock. And as Sebastian starts to bob his head up and down, Joseph grips the bedsheets beneath him with his left hand and he places his right hand on the back of Sebastian's head. Sebastian decides that he has teased him long enough, so he starts to take more and more of Joseph into his mouth until a few minutes later, he's able to deepthroat him easily and Joseph's moans are louder now and more constant. He uses his left hand to tease his balls while he's slowly stroking his own hard cock with his right hand.

It's not long before Joseph cums hard into Sebastian's mouth and down his throat and he swallows every single drop. He pulls his mouth off of Joseph's cock and he moves to look for the condoms and lube. He gets one box of condoms and one bottle of lube and then he opens the box of condoms. He pulls one condom out of the box and puts the box back where he had just found it. He places the condom on the bed right next to himself and he picks up the bottle of lube. He opens it and he pours just a little bit of it into his hands. He grabs Joseph by his hips and he raises legs and he places them both over his shoulders. After he has done that, he rubs the lube on to Joseph's puckered hole. Joseph winces at how cold the lube is, but then he starts to moan when Sebastian starts to rub his finger softly over his anus and a couple of minutes later he starts to push his finger inside of him and Joseph moans even louder when Sebastian's entire finger is fully inside of him. Joseph is tight and warm around his finger. He lets Joseph adjust to his finger being inside of him for a minute or two before he starts to slowly, but surely thrust his finger in and out of him until he has a good rhythm going.

Several minutes later, he adds a second finger to join his first finger that is already inside of Joseph. He starts to thrust his two fingers in and out of him to prepare Joseph for his cock and during this, Joseph is moaning his name loudly. Sebastian then adds a third finger and he continues to finger his ass for a little while longer. A few minutes later he pulls his three fingers out of Joseph's ass. He looks for his condom and he quickly finds it. He opens it as carefully as he can and he pulls the condom out of the package. He places the condom over his cock and he rolls it down himself until his cock is fully covered by the condom. He reaches for the bottle of lube once more and he opens the lid. He pours quite a bit into his hands to lube up his condom covered cock. He lines his cock up with Joseph's puckered hole and he starts to push his cock inside of Joseph, who winces slightly at the size of Sebastian's hard cock. Sebastian keeps pushing his hips forward until half of his cock is buried deep in Joseph's ass and both men at the feeling. Joseph of being full of cock and Sebastian's cock being inside a tight and warm ass.

He gives Joseph several long minutes to adjust to his size before he starts to thrust by moving his hips when Joseph nods his head, which is his signal to start moving and that's exactly what Sebastian does. The only sounds that can be heard in the room are sounds of skin slapping against skin and both Joseph's and Sebastian's moaning of one another's names. Sebastian continues to thrust his hips, fucking Joseph hard and fast with his cock, thrusting it in and out of his ass. Sebastian continues to fuck Joseph for fifteen more minutes before both men are cumming hard, with Joseph cumming all over his own chest and Sebastian's, and Sebastian cums in the condom that is still wrapped over his cock. He pulls his now spent cock out of Joseph and he lays himself down next to his equally exhausted partner. They are both panting and breathing hard, trying to get their breathing back to normal. They turn to face each other and the couple shares a sweet and loving kiss, right before they fall asleep in one another's loving arms. Sebastian and Joseph wake up the very next day. They take separate showers and they then both get ready for the drive back home to Krimson City. And two hours later they are back on the road after cleaning up their Motel room somewhat before they return the room key back to the clerk. It has been several hours since Joseph and Sebastian had first made love. Now the two of them are headed back home to Krimson City to start their lives together and raise Lilly.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-xxx

It's been many years since Sebastian and Joseph had gotten together and became a couple. Three years after they had started dating, the happy couple had gotten married. They had raised Lilly until she had graduated high school and went to college. Juli Kidman had eventually met a beautiful young woman named Ruby and after several years of dating, they had tied the knot just like Sebastian and Joseph. They adopted two young girls as their very own. And none of them had to deal with the horrors of either STEM or MOBIUS anymore.

xxx-End Of Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all, the second and final chapter of It's Just The Two Of Us. I really hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. This is actually my second explicit slash male/male Fic. I do plan on writing more male/male slash fiction in future. I promise that I will get back to writing my Attack On Titan: Lovers United: Mikasa x Ymir x Historia FanFic soon. Like in a day or two. The fourth chapter should be written and posted soon. This isn't my last Fic in The Evil Within fandom nor is it my last Sebastian/Joseph Fic. I will continue to write for both The Evil Within fandom and the Sebastian/Joseph pairing/ship. If I have had made mistakes in this chapter, please let me in a review and I'll gladly fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
